Stalker
by Peggie
Summary: A young woman is determined to become Mrs Bruce Wayne!


Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright

Disclaimer: DC Comics and Time/Warner own All the characters; this is an original story that does not intend to infringe on their copyright.

Stalker

By

Peggie

It was seven o'clock and Alfred had started his normal working day. He had already cleared away his own breakfast dishes and was now preparing to get down to work. With a small notebook and pen close to his right hand and a cup of herbal tea next to his left, he opened the first of the newspapers. It was one of Alfred's tasks to keep Bruce Wayne up to date with all the local and international news outside the crime sphere. His daily reports on the happenings within Gotham society allowed Bruce to enhance his reputation as a billionaire playboy. Alfred was reading the society page of the Gotham Globe with his usual disdain while making the odd note into his book when he spotted an article that at first mildly surprised him. As he read the article his face set into a worried frown. "Utter poppycock!" he muttered angrily. Normally Alfred would shrug off any stories about Master Bruce that he knew to be a pack of arrant lies, in what he termed 'these scandal rags'. But this one linked to the strange things that had been happening recently could not be dismissed so easily.

'_Rumours of the up and coming marriage of Bruce Wayne to society glamour girl Cindy Pearson looked to be close to the truth when the lady herself refused to confirm or refute the story. Giving our reporter what can only be described as a conspiratorial wink Miss Pearson said 'I have no statement to make; at the moment. Miss Pearson is ....' _

Still deeply worried Alfred went on with his morning routine. There were at least three hours of work to be done before it would be time to start Master Bruce's breakfast. Also as it was Saturday so Master Dick would be having a lie in. He had been allowed to go out on patrol with the Batman for the first time last night, but only to watch Batman work. Alfred had been most insistent about the young man not being allowed out of the car.

He was cleaning the study when the phone rang. "Wayne Manor, Alfred speaking." he said with his usually polite tone.

"Oh Alfred, can I speak to Brucie?" came an excited female voice. "I must thank him straight away for the beautiful roses!

A cold feeling was gripping the old man. This was getting ridiculous. Master Bruce didn't even know this woman, he certainly hadn't sent any roses. Sending flowers was a job that Alfred did, in fact the women in Bruce's life would never get gifts or love tokens if left to the young master, as Bruce had no interest when it came to wooing the ladies in his life. Alfred clicked the record and trace buttons next to the telephone. "I am sorry Madam Mr Wayne is not available yet. May I take your name and I will pass on your message."

"Oh Alfred, stop it, you know it's me Cindy! I had dinner with Bruce last night, you cooked a wonderful meal. 

"Madam, I do not know why you are doing this, but I can recommend a good doctor." the old butler replied gently. 

"Put me through to Brucie straight away, if you keep trying to prevent our relationship developing I will have him dispense with your services." the young woman screamed. "You'll not stop us marrying, I won't let you. Bruce loves me he told me last night. I'll not let you jealousy stop us! You just a wicked, sour old..."

Alfred replaced the receiver quietly, while the lady was in mid flow. He clicked the phone into automatic answer mode and monitored it as it rang six more times in the next thirty minutes. Each time the message to Bruce became more sugary and the threats to Alfred more violent.

Slightly shaken by the experience Alfred sat down. A person this deluded could be dangerous. He would have to make sure security around Master Bruce was tightened. He would also start rearranging the Master's schedules.

Dick was surprised to find Alfred sat in the hall deep in thought. He had not spotted his friend at first, so he had slid down the long oak banister then somersaulted along the hall. Both manoeuvres that were defiantly against Alfred's rules. Dick had only been at the manor for nine months but he knew Alfred's rules had to be obeyed, not because he would punish you if you didn't, but because, well, it was difficult to explain, but because you loved him and didn't want to upset him. It was a little bit like wanting to please your mother. Thinking about his mother brought tear close to the young mans eyes, he was feeling rather emotional. Seeing Alfred sat down, and looking unwell the boy felt worried. Alfred was old and old people tended to get ill and they died. Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, another violation of Alfred's rules, he approached his friend, reaching out he placed his small hand in his friends much larger one. "Alfred, are you OK, you're not going to die are you?" the boy asked in a rather scared voice.

Alfred blinked, surprised to find the young Master dressed in pyjamas stood in the hall with no robe or slippers on, and shocked by the young mans question. Looking at the Dick's eyes he saw how upset the boy was. He knew that today would have been the boy's mother's birthday. It would be a difficult day for him, just as such anniversaries were for Bruce. It seemed to Alfred that he had spent his whole life helping to heal the wounds that society had inflicted on his two young charges.

"Die? Master Dick, everyone does that, but I hadn't intended doing it for some years yet. Whatever put that idea into your head."

"Well, you are old. And you never normally sit down and you didn't look well. And I was scared I was going to lose you; just like Mum and Dad!" the boy's voice was low and full of fear as the words rushed out of him. With that Dick started crying. 

Alfred scooped the lad up and sitting him on his knee held him close. "Hush lad, you're not going to lose anyone else I promise. Not for a long time." He held the young man tight feeling the boy's arms hugging him close in return. He smoothed the boy's hair down. After a few minutes Dick had calmed down. But he wasn't ready to be released yet so the old man shifted the boy's weight on to his shoulder and stood up. As Alfred carried Dick back to his bed he had a feeling déjà vu. How many times had he done this same journey carrying a young Bruce back to his bed?

Hearing the sound of voices a sleepy Bruce looked out of his room, seeing his old friend carrying the boy back to bed, he grabbed his robe and hurried into the boy's room. Dick was laid on the bed curled up half-asleep. While Alfred was sat next to him softly reading him a chapter of Robin Hood.

As the old man closed the book a sleepy voice asked, "You promise you won't die for a long time Alfred!"

Bruce's eyes open wide and he stared from the boy to his old friend.

"You have my most solemn promise young man!" the butler replied.

"Not till I am all grown up and as old as you." the boy said.

"I'll try my very best to oblige you sir." Alfred replied an amused smile touching his usually serious face.

The boy smiled and nodded then closing his eyes fell back to sleep.

Alfred escorted a worried Bruce from the room. "What was that all about?" Bruce demanded. "Is he alright, are you alright? Why would he think you were going to die?"

"Master Bruce calm down, the boy is perfectly fine," at his employers worried, piercing stare he added, "and so am I. After losing his parents like that it's only natural that he fears losing others. Up to nine months ago the boy's world was safe, secure and as far as he was concerned it would always remain that way. Now he knows life isn't always going to stay the same and that people die. So he feels vulnerable. Come on Master Bruce, you know this! I had to help you through the same phase of grieving. We had a period when you woke me up several times a night just to check I was still in the land of the living."

Bruce smiled sadly at his friend. "So that's all you think this is?" As he saw his friend nod, Bruce felt a sense of relief. He trusted Alfred implicitly in these matters. Without the old mans love and care when he had been a child, Bruce knew he would never have survived.

He put his hand on Alfred's shoulder and squeezed it tight. "Thank you old friend, I know Dick is in the best of hand with you taking care of him." With that Bruce turned and headed for his room. 

Dick and Bruce were eating Alfred's special pancakes with gusto. Bruce smiled as he saw the old man slip another pancake onto the boy's plate. This was Alfred's special way of dealing with grieving boys. Spoil them rotten and feed them comfort food. On days like today good balanced nutrition could go hang itself. All that mattered was keeping his charges happy and letting them know they were loved.

"I cut you some roses young sir, for your mother. I thought we could go and place them after breakfast, then we can go to the beach this afternoon."

Dick looked over at the beautiful yellow roses that Alfred had cut from his garden. He smiled, they were just the sort his mother loved. How had Alfred known, then the young man remembered saying something about his mum loving yellow roses the first time he had found the garden.

"Why don't you go and change while I clear away here." Alfred said. "Then we can set off and Master Bruce can join us for a picnic at the beach later." 

Bruce eyed Dick carefully.

"You're not coming with us?" the boy asked Bruce he was obviously disappointed.

"Master Bruce has a midday meeting with Commissioner Gordon. But he will be with us by two o'clock wont you sir?"

Bruce nodded. "I wouldn't miss a beach picnic."

"I am packing some of Master Bruce's chocolate spread and banana sandwiches," the old man said making Dick laugh by giving a mock shudder, "he'll be there for those without a doubt."

The boy rushed off to his room. Alfred watched him go, the genial smile stayed on his face until he heard the boy's feet pounding up the stairs. Then it was replaced by a worried frown.

"Miss Pearson telephoned again this morning, frankly sir, I am getting a little worried by her behaviour." Alfred played the tape of the seven calls he had received that morning.

Bruce listened with concern. As one of the five most eligible bachelors in the USA he was used to over zealous females following him around, but this was something else. He was especially worried by the threats to his old friend. 

"I arranged for you to speak to Commissioner Gordon at twelve o'clock in his office. I made a copy of the tape to take with you. I have also taken the liberty of altering your schedules for Monday. As for today, our picnic it will be on the Wayne private beach with access only from the estate."

"Thanks old friend, but you also need to take care, this woman seems stuck on the idea you are the obstacle to her desire. So she is just as likely, if not more likely, to go after you."

"I am aware of that Sir, so I will be changing my routine, as far a possible, as well. It will mean you using the company cars for certain journeys, just to put the young lady off the scent, so to speak. As you know I am certain we have been followed several times now. I know this will be an inconvenience but.."

"No buts Alfred, I agree totally with what you are saying. I also want you to stay on the estate as much as possible. Make sure all security measure are in place. Remember I want you to use the cave, if you have any suspicion that the Manor security has been breached."

"What do we tell Master Dick Sir? In his present distraught state I wouldn't want to give him reason to worry about either of us." Alfred gave his friend a worried look.

"Tell him it's a security test to check security for Batman. He knows how important maintaining secrecy is. I am sure he'll go along with that. I want you to brief him on the need be vigilant and remind him all mail and deliveries must be scanned before they are opened. Also Alfred I want you to do a background search on this woman I want to know everything about her. What makes her tick and in particular why she is fixated on becoming Mrs Bruce Wayne."

"You mean apart from the obvious reasons?"

Bruce nodded, "Yes Alfred, I've got the feeling this is about something much deeper, than the usual delusions."

Dick looked so small stood next to his parent's grave. Seeing him finger the lettering on the marble monument brought a lump to Alfred's throat. How could life be so curl as to deprive this young man of his family? He was reminded of Bruce at the same age performing the same task. Suddenly Alfred was aware he was not alone. A car had pulled along side where he stood. He spotted the window being lowered and from the corner of his eye he saw a gun. He dived sideways and heard the chink as a bullet hit the stone monument he had been stood in front of. As he rolled into the cover of a large stone cross the car sped away.

Dick came running up to his friend. "Alfred, what happened? Are you OK?"

Forcing a smile the man replied, "Perfectly fine sir, I just tripped and fell. Rather clumsy of me I must admit."

"You're sure?" Dick asked.

"Yes sir, the damp grass is rather slippery for my type of smooth soled shoe. I will have to consider getting something rather more rugged for outdoor wear. Those shoes of yours seem ideal for the job." The old man said to distract the boy, he knew how proud the lad was of the rather garish articles of footwear.

"They sure are," Dick said proudly admiring the red shoes he was wearing, "Bruce bought me two pairs, red and green. What colour are you thinking of getting."

"I was hoping they had them in black!" the old man replied as he brushed the mud from his jacket, pausing momentarily when he discovered a bullet hole in the sleeve.

Dick scowled "Black is boring!" he said taking his friend hand. "They had some real smart yellow one's in big sizes." He laughed as the saw Alfred cringe. "They also had black." he added.

They turned left out of the cemetery gates instead of right. "Where are we going?" the young man asked.

"To get my new shoes, before they only have the dreaded yellow ones left." Alfred joked.

Dick laughed, keeping up a constant stream of chatter as they drove along. He was unaware of Alfred's constant vigil. They had changed lanes and direction several times, once cutting up a lorry to take an exit ramp. Only when he was certain they had not been followed did Alfred park in the Wayne industries parking lot just across from Mayfield's department store. He had a quiet word with the security guard, then leaving his mud-spattered jacket in the car he pulled on his coat went shopping with the young man.

"I think the yellow ones would have looked better." Dick said holding the box containing Alfred's new shoes. He also had a smaller box with a pair of yellow shoes in his own size.

Alfred felt relieved as he activated the security gate to the estate. He had checked that they had not been followed and that no vehicles were parked in the vicinity of the Manor.

It was almost two o'clock and Bruce was stood on the front steps of the Manor looking worried. Seeing him Dick bounced out of the car as soon as they stopped. 

"Where have you been chum?" Bruce asked, "I thought I would have to start the picnic on my own." 

"Alfred needed some non slip shoes, so we went to get some." the boy said taking Bruce's hand.

Bruce looked across at his butler. Seeing the man dishevelled and mud spattered state he raised an eyebrow. "Alfred slipped and fell at the cemetery." Dick said. 

"Why don't you go and change master Dick?" Alfred said smiling at his young charge. As the boy raced off Alfred's expression altered. "It appears sir, that you were right about Miss Pearson, I am assuming it was she who took a pot shot at me in the cemetery. The car was a black mustang with its license plate covered in mud. If Commissioner Gordon would like to have his men check the monument to Nigel & Rigita Williams, just north of the plot occupied by Master Richard's parents, I think they will find the damage made by the bullet and possibly find the slug."

Bruce looked at his friend with concern. "You're sure you're alright Alfred?" Bruce asked gripping his friends arm.

"Positive sir, although I am unsure whether my jacket will survive."

Bruce spotted the hole in the sleeve that the bullet had passed through. "That old friend, seems to have been a little too close for comfort. From now until we discover what this is about I want you and Dick to remain on the estate."

"Won't the boy think that unusual Sir?"

"He won't have time to think about it with the training schedule I am going to give him." Bruce replied "You're going to act as his personal trainer, so that will be the reason you both stay home." Bruce noted his old friends frowned. "Don't worry Alfred it won't be for long. I am sure we'll find Miss Pearson soon."

Bruce carried a rather sleepy Dick up the long winding path from the private beach below the Manor. Alfred followed behind carrying the picnic hamper and blankets. Both men had to smile as Dick muttered "That was the best day ever, I love living here."

Bruce watched Alfred undress the boy and put him to bed. He expected his friend to read to the boy, but instead Alfred handed the book to Bruce. "I've had my time, playing surrogate father, now it's your turn young man."

Alfred was smiling as he headed downstairs, he could hear Bruce softly reading to his ward. Twenty minutes later Bruce joined him in the kitchen. Alfred was sat at the table with a cup of tea. "Thanks old friend," Bruce said, he stood behind Alfred and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

Alfred placed a light meal in front of his master. "I'll monitor your movements from the cave tonight sir. While I am doing that I'll start to run that background trace on Miss Pearson."

Bruce nodded and finished his meal in silence. Suiting up he headed out for another nights crime fighting. He intended tracking down Cindy Pearson if at all possible.

He arrived at the back of her apartment building just after midnight. Batman shot a line up to the roof, the grapple fastened around the protruding flagpole. The winch mechanism quickly pulled Batman up to the eighth floor. He moved stealthily along the ledge until he was directly outside Cindy's apartment. Taking a thin bladed knife from his utility belt he forced the catch on the living room window. He knew Cindy wasn't there. The police had been staking out the place all day. Gordon and his men had thoroughly searched the apartment. 

"There's no sign of the woman Bruce." Gordon had reported. "And there's nothing out of the ordinary in her apartment, yet," he hesitated for a split second, "I don't know it doesn't seem right."

"In what way?" Bruce asked.

"It's hard to describe, it's almost like the apartment is a film set. Like it's not lived in. Maybe it's just my imagination but it feels false."

Looking around Batman understood what Gordon meant. Everything you would expect to find was there. Clothes, makeup and food. But everything was brand new. Her wardrobe was full of new cloths and shoes. Batman looked at the soles of several pairs of shoes and sandals they had hardly been worn. There was no favourite old cardigan or robe. A thorough search revealed neither personal items nor any clues. It was if no one lived here at all. The only photo was one of the young woman herself dressed in the pink dress he'd looked at in the wardrobe. Even the photo seemed false. Batman removed it from its frame and took it with him.

Sunday had been a quite lazy day spent at the Manor. Cindy Pearson rang eight times in the day but got the answer-phone each time. The traces set up failed to locate the woman. She was using phone booths. Bruce played the tape several times, feeling more and more worried each time he heard it. He contacted Jim Gordon at home.

After listening to the tape Gordon sighed. "I've had men watching her place since yesterday. No on has seen her for four days. I've got a warrant out on her for the attempted murder of your butler. If we do pick her up that will allow us to hold her for a 'psyche report'. But until she surfaces, you and Alfred will have to take extra care." 

That night Batman combed Gotham looking for Cindy Pearson. He followed all the leads Alfred had given him but drew a blank each time. He hoped the young lady had indeed vanished as she appeared to have done. Tired and discouraged he returned home. 

Alfred met his Master in the cave, he was holding a tray that held a cup of tea, a steaming bowl of home-made chicken soup and one of his own substantial bread rolls. Bruce suddenly felt ravenous. Taking the tray from his friend he set about eating with relish.

"So far sir, I have found very little about Miss Pearson's past. In fact it is as though up to six months ago, when she fist appeared in Gotham, Miss Pearson didn't exist." Alfred said giving his Master a worried look. Bruce held his hand out for the file, instead Alfred passed him a napkin. Taking the hint Bruce cleaned his hands before taking the folder.

"Are you sure this is all you could find? You've checked the DMV, files for past address? " Seeing Alfred's raised eyebrow and pained expression he added, "Of course you have, forgive me old friend, I didn't mean to question your ability. It just I am getting really bad feelings about this."

"Do you think there is more to this than appearance lead us to believe?" 

"I don't know Alfred, that's the problem." Bruce looked at his friend with concern. 

"Danny True is having a party with any luck Miss Pearson will put in an appearance."

"Who will be accompanying Mr Wayne, may I ask?"

"Commissioner Gordon, has lined up one of his offices, to be my escort."

"Just so long as it's not Sargent Bullock in drag!" Alfred said with a shudder!" 

Bruce choked on his soup. The sudden mental picture of Harvey Bullock in a little black dress, wig and high heels was just too much to handle.

"You will be requiring me to drive you to the event, to provide extra bait so to speak."

Gordon had suggested it, but Bruce had not intended mentioning to the old man. But now that Alfred had raised the subject he couldn't lie to him. He never had been able to lie successfully to Alfred. 

Seeing the emotional conflict taking place within Bruce the old butler just smiled and said, "I will contact Leslie, I am sure she'll come and keep young master Richard company." 

Office Sheldon was wearing a $1000 gown that would put many of the socialites at tonight's event to shame. The only fault she could find with the exquisitely cut dress was the fact you couldn't conceal a gun anywhere on your person. In fact in places the dress didn't even conceal ones person at all. She could see the approving look that her escort, well more accurately her assignment was giving her. He was quite handsome, and rich, from the short talk they had she was sure he was also a total moron. Mind you if he had chosen the dress he certainly understood women. 

"Nice dress, did you pick it or did one of your lady friends help you choose it?" she asked.

"No, Alfred selected it. Bruce said. Sheldon looked at the old man with surprise. There's a matching jacket, Alfred's fixed it so that you can holster your gun within the lining." Bruce added.

Sheldon found the concealed pocket and fixed her gun in place. It fitted perfectly, but the weight of the gun pulled the jacket out of line. She saw the old butler frowned. He left the room and returned a few minutes later with a sowing box. 

"If you have no objections madam. He lifted her arms and quickly but expertly added a few stitches to secure the jacket in place. "You will be unable to remove the jacket I am afraid madam, but it is an outdoor event so that should be no hardship."

While they waited for patrol cars to check the route Gordon briefed Sheldon and Bruce while Alfred checked on Dick and Leslie. They were sitting watching a video while eating popcorn.

"I will be returning straight away after dropping Master Bruce and Miss Sheldon off at the party. I've set the security systems to automatic so please don't open any of the external doors or any windows. Is there anything else I can get you?"

"No thank you Alfred, we'll wait for you to get back, then we can all have supper together." Leslie said smiling at her friend. 

Police offices had been posted at the gates of the manor. Gordon had offered to post men in the house but Bruce didn't want some bored police office stumbling on to Batman's secret headquarters. He had told Gordon that the security systems at the manor were state of the art and besides they were trying not to let Dick know there was a problem. 

Dick always enjoyed having Leslie looking after him, she was good fun. Living with Bruce and Alfred was great but they both took life a little bit too seriously. And it took some getting used to being called Master Dick and Sir by someone much older than you. Also he wasn't used to someone doing so much for him, in the circus everyone chipped in and helped with domestic chores. Then there was the relationship between Bruce and Alfred, that was really hard to figure out. Most of the time Bruce was the boss until Alfred really was angry, then Bruce did what Alfred told him to do. It seem strange so he'd asked Leslie about it and she had told him that Alfred had brought Bruce up after his parents had died, even though he was Bruce's servant. Although Dick knew they cared for each other they never openly showed it. In fact Bruce tended to be very cold towards everyone, including him.

Bruce came in to say goodnight. He ruffled the boys hair, "You be a good lad for Leslie." He bent over and kissed Leslie's cheek. "Thanks for coming over. Alfred's explained everything to you?" he asked. 

She looked at him and smiled yet in her eyes he saw how worried she was. "Yes, he explained, I hope you have a successful evening." She got up and escorted him to the hall. "Take care Bruce! she said hugging him. "This woman sounds really disturbed."

"Oh, I don't think she'll hurt me in fact she's dead keen on marriage. It's probably my good looks and charm she cannot resist." Leslie punched him lightly. "Anyway, it's not me she's after hurting so much as Alfred. He's the one she's already tried to kill."

Leslie's eyes opened wide, Bruce instantly knew he'd said the wrong thing. Obviously Alfred hadn't mentioned the incident at the cemetery. Leslie's face registered both shock and anger. Pulling away from him she headed off towards the kitchen. 

By the time Bruce got there Leslie was laying into Alfred with a vengeance. The old man gave Bruce a very angry look. "It's no good blaming Bruce, you, should have told me that you are this woman's target. I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything! Yet you, don't think I need to be told that some deranged woman is trying to kill you! When would I have found out? At your funeral!"

"Leslie, please, the boy. We're trying not to upset Master Dick." Alfred said. "I am sorry, I didn't tell you, but I didn't want you worried for no reason."

"No reason, some woman tries to kill you, and you say I have no reason to worry." Leslie's face was white with rage.

"Look we've got to go, can we discuss it when I get back?" Alfred pleaded.

Angrily Leslie walked to the kitchen door. Only to turn around and walk back to her partner to hug him. "You take care!" she said "But don't you think this mean you're forgiven; I am still angry with you." She touched his cheek. "Just make sure you come back to me, preferably alive and in one piece. ...Then we can finish this argument."

"Sorry!" Bruce muttered as they headed for the Rolls. Alfred just glared at him. Office Sheldon looked at Bruce puzzled. As they sat in the back of the car, with the patrician through to the driver closed he explained. "I sort of let slip to Leslie that Ms Pearson had tried to kill Alfred. The only problem was Alfred hadn't told her, so she's sort of furious with him and he's pretty annoyed at me." 

"So the old couple are an item?" Bruce nodded, "That's a pity, I kind of like the old guy. It would be nice to be taken care of by someone like him. Trouble is on police pay I couldn't afford to hire him, so I'd have to marry him."

At Bruce's shocked look she started laughing. 

"For a minute there I thought you were serious Officer Sheldon." 

She smiled, "For a minute there I was." she said, taking pleasure in confusing Bruce even further. "By the way you'd better call me Toni. If you're my date you can't keep calling me Officer Sheldon, it may just give the game away."

Toni Sheldon watched Bruce Wayne blend into the party perfectly, he was quickly surrounded by a hoard of young women all glamorously dressed. She took a great deal of satisfaction in noticing the envious looks she was getting from many of those around her. Not only was she Bruce's date, her dress was defiantly of better quality than anyone else's and the diamond necklace Bruce had supplied her with was certainly getting envious looks. Bruce chatted with everyone and anyone. He politely introduced Sheldon to the Mayor and every other prominent person there. They toured the whole party but no Cindy Pearson was to be found. 

"Look's like this has been a waste of time!" Sheldon muttered.

Bruce just smiled. "I wouldn't say that Toni. The food is first-class, the wine very good. And we can dance until dawn, what more could you want at a party."

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Don't you take anything seriously?" she asked.

Bruce shook his head and led the reluctant detective on to the dance floor.

Alfred looked at the flashing red light on the central console of the Rolls' dash. Someone had deactivated the main alarm system at the manor by cutting the main power feed, but the secondary system had automatically cut in and recognised an intrusion had taken place. Alfred pulled the car over. He picked up the car phone and rang the number of the Batcomputer. Keying in his access codes he was able to relay images from the internal security cameras onto the viewing screen hidden inside the cars front ashtray. The image from camera three had Alfred feeling sick. It showed Dick and Leslie tied up in the Library with a woman holding a gun stood near by, she looking out of the window. He felt in a quandary what should he do? It was obvious the woman was waiting for his return. If he went back to the party to collect Bruce would she become agitated at his delayed return to the Manor? Alfred knew he couldn't tackle the woman alone, not while she had Dick and Leslie as hostages. He used the second line to call the house, he saw the woman look at the phone then press the button to put it on speaker. He watched as she pressed the gun against Leslie's head. Alfred felt sick, but managed to affect his normal voice.

"Miss Leslie," he said using a term of address he had never given Leslie before. "I sorry, but I'll be a little late in returning to the Manor, as I've had a puncture."

He saw the woman with the gun whisper something to Leslie. "That's perfectly alright Mr Pennyworth," Leslie replied letting him know that she understood he was aware of the situation. "how long will you be!"

"Well I am waiting for the expert to come and then I may as well take the car to the repair bay and get the puncture fixed. I'd say I should be with you in an hour tops. Will that be alright?"

"I suppose it'll have to be!" Leslie said.

Both Dick and Leslie understood the coded message. Alfred was going to get Batman then they would come in via the cave.

Alfred watched as Cindy cut the link. He quickly sent a message via the Batcomputer to Master Bruce's pager.

Bruce was surprised how good a dancer Sheldon was. He was just beginning to enjoy the party when he felt the pager in his pocket start to vibrate. Excusing himself he headed for the toilet. Bruce read the message then clicked the device over to video link. "Sir, Ms Pearson is in the house, she has Master Dick and Dr. Leslie tied up in the Library. She is holding them at gun point!" Alfred said as soon as he saw Bruce's image on the screen. "I've given an excuse for being late in returning and let Dick and Leslie know we will be entering the house via the cave.

"Now I need to give Toni the slip. Just pull around to the rear wall of the property Alfred, I'll be with you in five minutes. " Bruce said.

"Toni, sorry to be so long. I just bumped into an old friend. I am going to be discussing business with her for a while." Here Bruce gave a sly smile. "So I'll be out of circulation for an hour or two! You don't mind keeping yourself amused?" he asked. He could tell she wasn't pleased, but she had believed him.

From within the Bat cave Batman and Alfred watched the monitors. "You'll need the woman distracting if you are going to free Dick and Leslie. May I suggest sir, that I pull the car around to the kitchen entrance. Then when Ms Pearson leaves the Library you rescue Master Dick and Dr. Leslie."

Cindy watched as the sleek black car travelled past the Library window towards the back of the house. After a few minutes the intercom sounded. Cindy pressed the button. "Just to inform you Miss Leslie, I've returned and after I've tidied up here I shall be retiring for the night." With that Alfred cut communications." He watched on the monitor as Cindy left the Library heading for the kitchen. 

A black clad figure crept out of the secret entrance to the Batcave and headed for the Library. Double checking the coast was clear Alfred entered the room, he quickly cut Dick and Leslie's bonds and led them back to the cave. Once the door behind the clock was securely shut Alfred quickly hugged them both. 

"Batman is in the kitchen waiting for Ms Pearson!" he said as he headed back to the main console. They watched on the infrared monitor as the only light in the room came from the fire. Cindy Pearson sneaked up on the figure stood washing dishes. She fired four shots and the man at the sink fell to the floor. 

Leslie gave a small cry of distress and would have rushed up the stairs to the house if Alfred hadn't of held on to her. "Leslie, he's ok, the bullets won't have penetrated the Kevler suit. He's not injured." 

As they watched Cindy moved closer to check her victim. With a kick of lightening speed from Batman the gun was sailing through the air. Shocked the woman dived after it, but Batman had her arm and quickly overpowered her. He tied her to one of the heavy oak chairs.

Watching on the monitors Alfred saw the two police officers running down the drive. He quickly ushered Dick and Leslie back up to the house. Leaving Dick to close the secret entrance, Alfred opened the front door for the two officers.

"Batman has detained the lady in the kitchen officers. If you will follow me." He led the small party towards the kitchen. 

Leslie quickly checked on Batman. "Are you OK?" she asked her voice full of concern.

"Apart from some bruises I am fine thank you Dr Thompkins. Now if you'll excuse me I must be going."

Alfred was stood looking at the woman in the chair. He couldn't get over the feeling that he knew her.

Within minutes, Commissioner Gordon, Sargent Bullock and Detective Sheldon were at the house. Bruce Wayne closely followed them.

"Hi, everyone here OK?" Bruce asked in his most gormless manner. "Scotty told me you guys had taken off to my place. You might have let me know! I had to get a taxi." Bruce whined.

"We couldn't let you know because we couldn't find you." Sheldon said between gritted teeth.

Bruce saw Alfred looking at the captive in a speculative way. He moved towards the old man. "Bruce I know her, she looks sort of familiar."

The woman in the chair looked up. "Bruce darling! Look what they've done. Tell them it's a mistake. Tell them I am your fiancée. Please Bruce Tell them, we're childhood sweethearts! We have been since Cambridge. We'd be married now if that sour old fool hadn't made you leave, hadn't broken us up. But he couldn't stop us loving each other."

"Carolyn Peterson." Alfred muttered. Bruce looked at his old friend in disbelief then turned to scrutinise the woman. "Carolyn Peterson another child protégé, she was at Cambridge at the same time a Bruce." he told the group. "You two were lab partners for a time. Remember Sir, she had quite a crush on you. I advised you against developing your friendship with her, unless you had serious intentions towards her. As you had plans to move on within the month I didn't think it fair to encourage the young lady to have false hopes of any long term relationship with you." 

"He's at it again!" the woman screamed. "Telling lies, you would have stayed, would have married me. I know you would. He made you leave me." 

Bruce squatted down in front of the young woman. At thirteen she had been pretty at twenty-eight she was beautiful. He remember her as an outstanding scholar, with an IQ almost twenty point above his own. They had worked well as lab partners. But as far as Bruce had been concern that was all she was. He had not been aware of her feelings towards him until Alfred had asked him to be careful not to hurt the young lady.

"Carolyn, no one forced me to leave. I was always going to leave at the end of that summer term. We were friends, nothing else! Alfred only warned me that you could be hurt if I wasn't careful. I liked you Carolyn, liked you a lot. But I didn't love you!"

The young woman started screaming, Leslie quickly went to her car for her medical bag. Once she returned she gave the distraught young woman a sedative. 

Dick was standing next to Bruce who placed a comforting hand around his shoulders. "What happened to her?" Bruce asked Leslie.

She shrugged "I've no idea Bruce, no idea at all."

Two police officers escorted the prisoner to police headquarters. While Gordon and Bullock took Dick's, Leslie's and Alfred's statements. 

Sheldon handed Bruce the necklace back. "I'll just change out of the dress and you can have that back too."

Bruce shrugged, "Keep it, it's not my size!" He saw she was tempted. "You never know when you may have to go under cover at a society event again."

"Carolyn Peterson, has been a patient in a London clinic for the past fifteen years. She was a child genius who had a complete mental breakdown at the age of fourteen. Eight months ago she disappeared." Gordon reported an hour later.

"What'll happen to her?" Bruce asked.

"Well, they'll probably section her to Arkham." Gordon said.

"You cannot let that happen Sir!" Alfred stated.

"No, I won't!" Bruce assured him. "Commissioner can we make arrangements to have her moved back to the London clinic?"

Gordon nodded. "Seems the best course of action all around." He agreed.

After the police had gone and Dick had retired to bed, Bruce returned to the cave. Sorting through the files from his time at Cambridge he came across a picture of Carolyn and himself sat on the bank of the river. They were studying a chemistry text, or at least he had been. Her eyes were fixed on his face. 

He heard a soft clearing of a throat from behind him. "I never guessed how she felt." Bruce said quietly, "I've always been blind when it came to understanding women, haven't I old friend?"

"Who can fathom the unfathomable sir!"

He heard a crack turning around he saw Alfred rubbing his shoulder smiling and Leslie looking at him in mock anger.

Despite himself Bruce smiled. 

"Bruce, the young lady was not quite stable before you entered her life." Leslie said. "I've spoken to the Doctors at the London clinic. She was under treatment for depression at age ten! It appears her parents recognised her abilities at a very early age and forced her study harder and harder, until she had no other life. When she met you she thought she'd found the perfect partner. For once she had someone of her own age intelligent enough to talk."

"None of this was your fault Master Bruce," Alfred assured him, "there is no one to blame, except perhaps the young ladies parents. What happened to her is exactly what Leslie and I feared could happen to you. That's why we never tried to push you and even tried to dissuade you from working too hard. A child must be allowed to act like a child. Just remember that when it comes to Master Dick's training."

Bruce nodded, "I will old friend. I'll be heading off out in an hour Alfred."

"I'll be here watching the monitor Sir!"

"We'll both be here Bruce." Leslie said taking Alfred's arm "Whenever you need us we'll be here!" 


End file.
